


For Eternity

by arohawrites



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arohawrites/pseuds/arohawrites
Summary: You were caught up in the middle of a vampire apocalypse with JinJin.
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Original Character(s), Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For Eternity

You nervously stared at the door of the convience store that served as your home for the past month.

The sun is rising, he is late and you’re starting to get more and more anxious. You tapped your foot nervously.

_Did something happen to him?_

Your shoulders jumped with the sudden knock from outside. You almost rushed and opened the door but you remembered the secret code he made.

You knocked back on the door, exactly four times. You waited for his response, three slow knocks from the glass door rang to your ears. You breathed in relief and quickly opened the the locks of the door, your hands are shaking as you remove the huge chain from bar handles.

“Thank goodness, you’re safe, Jinwoo” You said as he rushed inside, you felt soft sunlight slowly hitting your skin. You immediately closed the door as you know it would kill your boyfriend.

“Sorry, I made you worry.” He said in a soft tone.

You don’t know how and why it happened but mindless vampires suddenly attacked humankind one day.

Humans are quickly slain and some of them were also turned into vampires. Jinwoo did his best for the both of you to survive and you did, but he got attacked by a vampire while trying to find food for the both of you.

You thought that you lost him, you thought that the love of your life is going to lose his life in your arms but he didn’t and was turned into a vampire instead.

Some humans who later turned into vampires somehow regained their sanity and Jinwoo’s one of them. You continued surviving together and end up finding an abandoned convience store.

You looked at every corner of the place which is covered with papers and makeshift curtains. Vampires can’t withstand sunlight so you made sure that not a bit of sunlight is entering the place.

“Why are you late? Did something happen?” You asked with worry, Jinwoo looked more pale than the usual.

“There’s almost no humans alive, no matter how and where I search. I luckily found one that’s almost dying.” he said with a straight face.

Both of you are scared with the fact that Jinwoo needs to drink blood to live, that he became a monster. At first he detested himself, he wanted to die than to kill anyone but he knew that you can’t survive alone and Jinwoo won’t forgive himself if something happens to you so he did his best to survive.

_Even if that means that he has to become a monster that both of you fears._

You used the vampires’ weakness to sunlight to your advantage, every morning you come out and try to find something useful while Jinwoo goes out at night to feed and find useful things too.

“We should move then.” You said, you don’t know how much control Jinwoo has for him not to attack you.

Sometimes he would come back without feeding and would just warn you to stay away from him.

“Sorry, if I became like this. We could’ve found a hidden human camp by now if I didn’t turn into a vampire.” Jinwoo apologized, his eyes are glued on the floor.

You inched closer to him, but he took a step back, “You know that distance is not safe for you in my current state.” he said with difficulty, the smell of your blood is clear to his senses and you nearing him only makes it worse.

You distanced yourself more, “You don’t have to say sorry. It’s not your fault that a sudden apocalypse happened.”

“Aren’t you afraid of me?” Your mind quickly reminisced back when Jinwoo is new to being a vampire.

The blood smeared on his face and neck, his eyes that only screams bloodlust. _It scared you_ , it’s as if he wasn’t the man that you loved since you were kids.

“I love you, much more than I’m afraid of you.” He sadly smiled with your response.

“I wish I could embrace you right now.” he mumbled, you missed it too. His warm touch, his loving embrace.

_How long has it been again?_

You cleared all the fear in your head and went towards him again, took his hands and held them tightly, “let me do this, even just for a moment before I go out.”

His heart thumped fast. No, it wasn’t because of the thirst, neither because he’s afraid but because he simply missed you.

Your current set up made him distant to you, mainly to protect you from himself but you felt the sudden coldness he imposed. You silently accepted your situation, because you don’t want to be a burden for him.

You lightly gasped when he slowly pulled you in his arms and embraced you. You felt each other’s longing as you enveloped your arms to him.

“Please, let’s just stay like this for a while.” he mumbled and gently kissed your forehead. You felt your eyes going warm, tears imediately fell on your cheeks. If you could stay like this forever then you would gladly do.

All the worry, all the fear and heavy feeling are gone all of a sudden.

“We can do this, we can survive together.” You whispered softly.

–

Days passed and Jinwoo struggled more on finding humans to feed on, he went back the third night without any luck.

“Are sure you’re okay? You’re so pale,” you asked, your worry skyrocketed when he stumbled and collapsed on his knees, “Jinwoo!” You exclaimed and was about to approach him but he promptly stopped you.

“Don’t come near me.” he looked straight into your eyes and you felt terror crawling to your skin. His eyes were crimson red which only screams hunger.

You bit your lower lip to stop yourself but sobs escaped your lips.

You feel so useless and helpless, Jinwoo is doing everything on your account. Every night he goes back with commodities for you, not letting you starve even though you’re in the middle of an apocalypse. Yet, you’re simply standing in front of him who’s obviously struggling.

“A-are you sure you don’t want to drink my blood? Promise, I’m not afraid of it. Please, Jinwoo, let me help you.”

“No,” his tone is firm and cold even though he’s obviously hurt, “just leave me alone.”

Your gaze never averted him, you’re sitting on the other side of the place and him on the other. You muffled your cries, seeing him in pain breaks your heart.

“It’s morning, you should get out for some sunlight. You’re pale.” Jinwoo spoke after a while. You nodded slowly and just went outside, morning is the only time that you can get out safely because no vampire can walk outside on broad daylight without bursting into flames.

You know Jinwoo wanted you away for your own safety but he still looks after you as he said that you’re getting pale. You wanted to help him in any way you can so you started searching for things outside.

Jinwoo always reminded you to stay outside and never enter into any abandoned buildings as it can be a refuge to vampires hiding in the morning but you still peeked through the entrance of one nearby building.

“H-hey.” someone called and your eyes widened.

_Another human…_

“Are-you human?” he asked you and you nodded earnestly. You don’t know what came to your mind but you wanted to lure him inside your place.

“Thank goodness I’ve seen someone still alive. I thought I’m the only one who survived.” He said with relief.

 _He’s alone_ , you noted.

“Me and my boyfriend survived the apocalypse and we’re currently hiding in that place,” you pointed your den that’s few meters away, “You looked like you haven’t eaten in days, are you okay?” you asked with fake concern.

“I’ve been hiding while trying to hide my scent through several perfumes. I don’t know if it works but no vampire have seen me.” he said while looking at your place, you shouldn’t raise any suspicion from him.

“We’re doing the same thing too,” you lied, “That place we’ve been hiding is a convience store so luckily we have some perfumes too. Also, we have commodities, enough for us to survive the next months”

“R-really?” he already looks tempted.

“We can share you some food, after all we can’t eat all of them and it might get spoiled.” his eyes glistened, you felt a pinch in your heart, but you’re doing this for Jinwoo.

“Thank you so much!” he happily followed you, not knowing your ill intentions.

“Woah!” he exclaimed as soon as the both of you entered inside. You saw Jinwoo peeking at the last shelves with a confused face.

The man approached the first shelves where chips are stored, “Can I get one?” he asked.

“Yes, you go make yourself at home.” You said while casually picking up the chains you use to keep the doors closed.

You heard him gasp, he probably saw Jinwoo.

“Wh-what’s the meaning of this? Isn’t that guy a vampire?” he stuttered and almost tripped while walking backwards.

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry.” You mumbled.

“You’re a traitor!” He exclaimed and charged to you out of paranoia. The man couldn’t make it to you as Jinwoo blocked his way.

You heard Jinwoo hiss and attacked the man. You collapsed on the floor and simply kept your head down and your eyes firmly closed.

You never dared to look but you can hear everything.

_The helplessness._

_The hunger._

The lifeless body fell on the floor after Jinwoo satiated his thirst. You finally looked at him, his pupils are dilated and unfocused. He licked the remaining blood on his lips, it took him a moment but you saw how his eyes became sad after you locked eyes with him.

“Are you okay now?” You stood even though you still feel your knees shaking.

“H-hey, why are you crying?” You stuttered, his tears started to flow like it would never end.

“I’m sorry that you have to do this. S-sorry.” he sobbed uncontrollably but you shook your head.

“I told you… We will survive together.”

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for making it up to here. I hope you enoyed reading. Comments/feedbacks are highly appreciated. Have a good day everyone💕


End file.
